Only In Mike's Imagination
by tobi-sailorVenus
Summary: Mike Newton is after the girl that everyone wants but no one owns, except Edward Cullen! Mike is ready to go the extremes to break them up, but looks like he doesn't know that Edward can play better. Of course, ExB, I just like to make fun of Mike. :D
1. Gym

Pre-Author's Note(SKIP IF U DONT CARE):

Summary: Mike Newton is after the girl that everyone wants but no one owns, except Edward Cullen! Mike is ready to go the extremes to break them up, but looks like he doesn't know that Edward can play better. Of course, ExB, I just like to make fun of Mike. :D

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be on fanfiction? I'd be huggling Robert Pattinson if I did! T.T

**Only**** in**** Mike's Imagination**

Chapter 1: Gym

MIKE NEWTON POV (Cuz we all love how stupid he is :D )

I couldn't believe it.

Bella Swan, the first and only girl that has ever really caught my attention, was yet the girl I wanted but I couldn't have.

She belonged to that, that_ Cullen_.

Cullen wasn't worthy of a girl like Bella. A girl like Bella was worthy to someone like myself. _Only _myself. But unfortunately, Edward Cullen has got her under some spell. I knew she liked me, I knew that deep inside she wanted me as I wanted her, but she just wouldn't admit it. She wouldn't want to hurt Edward's feelings, or Jessica's for that matter, because she was that type of person. The type of person that would give up everything to others. That's why I loved her.

I walked into the gym and headed straight for the boys' locker room. I loved gym, it was the only class I got to myself and Bella. I wonder what sport we would play today, which way I would save her from herself.

The sport was tennis this time. I liked tennis, it wasn't a challenge. But then again, what was a challenge for Mike Newton? Only one: getting the girl that no one can get.

Bella wasn't on my team this time, and I was a little sad about that. Fortunately for me, I was able to stand a little closer to her from the other side of the court, just in case she would trip on thin air.

The game went by smoothly, no bruises this time. Bella always left me bruised by gym, but I didn't care. It was worth it.

_I wonder how she would bruise me if we got into physical..._I began thinking, when I heard the gym door open from behind me.

I was about to turn to see who it was, but the ball headed straight for me. I hit it with the racket to the other side, and caught sight of Bella running to the coach, when I knew what I needed to do.

Of course she was going to trip.

I saw her feet move akwardly and began to jog to help her, but I couldn't run fast enough. She was already falling.

Once I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Cullen had her around the waist, standing her up. Once she stood, she blushed and grinned sheepishly at him. I noticed that instead of taking his hands off her, his arm lingered around her waist.

_Freakin' perv_, I thought.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, breathless.

Bella turned to look at me, smile gone. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said quietly.

I was about to say more, when I heard Coach Clapp's whistle behind me.

"Newton! Go back to the cour

Augh. Stupid coach. Stupid Edward Cullen coming out of nowhere.

As I started off to my position on the court I saw Edward smirk from the corner of my eye. He _still _had his arm around her waist, and started towing her to the gym door.

Note to self: Kill that bastard that goes by the name of Edward Cullen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sooooo...how was it? This is sort of of a sequel to "An Imaginary Date With Bella." It just was so good and there was some moments I wish happened...so I just wrote them myself. ^^

I'm not associated in any way with BellaJacobLove, if you call reviewing and favorites associating.

I hope she doesn't hate me because I sorta based my story on hers. O_O

I'm not dirtying anyone's name!!!

Please R&R if it should be continued. If I don't get enough Revs by the end of the 3rd Chapter I WON'T contine til I do!

I did the same thing with my other story...its on hold for now. There's only about 4 chapters on there, and I already have the last three done. ^^ BUT I WONT UPLOAD THEM TIL I GET REVIEWS.

bye byes!!

tobi-sailorVenus-

PS sorry for any mistakes ^^'


	2. Where I Can Plan In Silence

Summary: Mike Newton needs a game plan. A good game plan against Edward Cullen, to get Bella Swan. Well, let's just hope he doesn't think of it in Eddy's presence or else your plan is ruined! xD

Disclaimer: Psh, in my dreams I would own Twilight! But no, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Only In ****Mike's Imagination**

Chapter 2: Where I Can Plan In Silence

MIKE NEWTON POV ('Cuz he's stupid like that :P)

I needed to think.

There was only thing I was after: Bella Swan. I would go to the extremes to have her, to hold her, to _own_ her, and go through everything to do so.

Only one thing was between me and Bella.

Edward Cullen.

_Stupid good-looking pretty boy. I'm way hotter, more toned and tanned, blond hair, popular, seductive if I wanted to, and a total gentleman. So why isn't Bella mine yet?! Edward's lanky, ghost-pale, okay, maybe he's smarter than me, but I bet you the guy hasn't gone past first base yet with her! I bet you he's a horrible kisser, that's why you never see them kissing, but I'M a good kisser. I'll kiss her whenever she wants me to. Which will be like, always. _

If there was one thing I knew about Cullen was that he hated that some guy was onto Bella. Well, who wouldn't? If I were Bella's boyfriend and I saw a guy trying to get his paws on her of course one will get pissed. Only Bella isn't so easy to get. You gotta fight for girls like Bella. Which is worth the fight, if you ask me.

So maybe, if I used my Newton magic on her, when Cullen wasn't there, I could get her fall for me. Or at least, closer to falling. Cullen doesn't stand a _chance_ against my recent most brilliant idea.

I spent the rest of the afternoon at home thinking and planning, working on my plan until I knew that I had thought everything out.

Tomorrow couldn't come as fast as I wished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDWARD POV

(Cuz u don't stand a chance against a hot, mind-reading vampire! xP )

I couldn't help but smirk when I had read Mike's thoughts this day during gym.

Mike was under the illusion that he had a possibility with my angel, my Bella, but me and Bella both knew that would never happened.

I couldn't always be too sure about that. Bella's thoughts were kept from me, so I couldn't know what she really thought of him and what she really thought of me. I knew she must at least _like_ me, because I knew she wouldn't be hanging around a vampire if she didn't. She had every right to say no to me, but she chose not to.

It was both a good and a bad decision. Good because I now had the permission to touch her, to embrace her, and kiss her and show her how much I loved her. Bad because of the way her sweet smell called to me, told me to sink my teeth right through her throat and drained her blood until no drop remained...

I shook my head to shake off those thoughts. I shouldn't _ever_ be thinking of that.

We were on the way to school, driving with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding my angel's hand, when I heard the obnoxious boy's thoughts.

_Hello, Bella, wonderful day we're having huh? Aw, c'mon that sounds horrible! Didn't I plan this yesterday?! How could I forget so quickly?! And what if Cullen shows up again in gym? Shit, I didn't think of that! It's almost as if the guy knows RIGHT when I'm about to make a move and just, pops out of nowhere. __It's annoying._

I frowned. Was Mike planning something to annoy me even more? I had to admit, his thoughts were sometimes amusing when he was thinking knives at my head, but most of the time I just wish I could snap his head so he could stop thinking those disgusting things about my innocent and beautiful Bella.

We arrived at school, Mike Newton frowning and arguing with himself by his car. Once parked in my usual spot, I walked over, vampire speed, to open Bella's door before she did herself. Show that Mike Newton that I'm not self-absorbed as he thinks I am.

Mike looked this way, and anger crossed his face. I guess that after a month of seeing us together he couldn't get used to the idea. I pulled Bella closer as we had started walking and whispered in her ear.

"The Newton boy seems to have a little _game plan_," I snickered quietly. I really wanted to see this.

"But-I-don't-But he knows we're together," Bella mumbled, confused.

I chuckled. "Exactly."

Let's see how this was going to turn out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MIKE POV

Today was the big day.

Gym was taking too long to come, and I still had to endure biology with Bella and _Edward._

When Gym finally came, I practically skipped to the boys' locker room and skipped right out in my gym clothes. Bella came out as the same time as me, wearing her knee-length shorts and baggy white T-shirt. Even though they weren't revealing, I still couldn't help but look at her well-shaped legs. I smirked on the inside knowing that they were about to be mine.

When she saw me I smiled at her, not too wide but not too small, enough to make her sigh. I hope.

But she didn't sigh. She just grinned slightly at me and gave me a weak wave before she walked towards the other girls, separating in teams.

To my surprise, Bella didn't trip. She stumbled, but always caught her balance before she fell face down on the gym floor.

Once the coach whistled for us to go back to the locker rooms, I jogged to Bella instead of going the same way as the other guys.

"Hey! Bella!" I called for her to turn around.

She turned around to face me, and grinned a little.

I caught up to her and smiled. She grinned a little wider, but didn't make a move to approach me. She must be one of those girls that liked to be chased instead of chasing.

"So..." I began as I leaned my hand against the gym wall, blocking her way to escape to the lockers.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" She asked, completely normal and unaffected with my flirting. Or at least, sort of flirting.

"So, I was wondering if, um, you would like to hang out sometime," I said. Praying that she would say yes.

"Oh," she looked shocked. I took this opportunity of her incoherence to say more.

"We could go to a movie, or eat somewhere," I optioned. Either one was a good option, right?

"Uh, Mike, I'm not available," she mumbled uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Cullen. But, you know, maybe you'd want to hang out with me for a change."

_Kiss someone better. Drive off in the car to a cliff in La Push, quiet and hidden by trees, probably at midnight...have a little make-out session...Maybe pull that__ sweet hair of yours back..._

Bella opened her mouth to speak as I thought of the things we could do in my car, late at night, with only me and Bella in it, as I heard the gym door open, and this time I saw who it was before it was too late.

And of course, it just _had_ to be Cullen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MUAHAHAHAHA sort-of cliffhanger!!!**

**Although I already pulled this stunt in the last chapter I just HAD to stop Mike. He's so gross. xD**

**Well anyways please, review! Remember, not enough reviews by the end of Chapter 3 and it wont be continued until it is.**

**Maybe if I posted more chapters I would get more reviews...but still. I dont like ppl who read but r too lazy to rev.**

**Please say if its worth continuing. Thanks! Love you people who review!**

**Tobi-kun^^**

**PS took me longer cuz sumthing went wrong with my file that caused my story to get some codes and symbols in it so I had to go and erase everything and edit it all over again -_- **


	3. Being Her Romeo

Summary: Mike's plans have been bashed -_twice_. Maybe the third time will be better...or will it? Mike isn't going to take chances at school anymore, so maybe he needs to go somewhere more…_private._

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I never had and I never will.

*Someone tell me why we need this things.

**Only in Mike's Imagination**

Chapter 3: Being her Romeo

MIKE POV (For now)

I was driving home from this disastrous day when all of a sudden, a brilliant idea hit me. It hit me so hard that I was dazed momentarily and forgot all about the road, and almost crashed into a nearby tree before I focused again.

Cullen always ruined my chances at school, where he had the power to charm the female teachers to let him get out of class right at my big moment. Maybe, if I talked to Bella somewhere where he didn't have the power to stop me, I could have her in a date with me.

I knew Bella was the type that loved to be spoiled in a romantic way. I have dated many girls, and I have learned the different types by their actions. By the way Bella acted I could tell she was one of the quiet, shy, but cute girls that liked to be cared for.

Today was my day off at work, so I couldn't ask her there. Besides, Cullen might just show up in his shiny car and make Bella walk out on me. I needed somewhere were he had no right to step foot in...somewhere where I knew Bella would be there and would listen to me...somewhere like...like...

her own home.

But what if Cullen was there? I needed to catch her while he was out camping with his family, or at a time where he was _definitely_ not there. Like, at the time she went to sleep.

As I drove I made the details of my plan, this time more careful than yesterday. I could sneak up on her window, wake her by throwing rocks at it, and ask Bella to the dance that was going around and I still had no date to. I knew she would say yes, as she would love my romantic act.

I was pretty sure she had read and liked _Romeo and Juliet_, so I was safe.

Unless Cullen was in her house at that time. Doing who-knows-what...

I shuddered. If I had to see that I would be forever traumatized. Even thoughts alone were frightening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDWARD POV

( muahahaha :D)

I raced back to my angel's house, in a hurry to see her beautiful face as she slept.

Thoughts of today ran into my mind, and I chuckled quietly. Seeing Mike's face when he saw me enter the gymnasium to give the coach a note from the office was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. I wasn't sure if he had anything planned for tomorrow, but I was looking forward to it. Mike and his delusions put me on two moods.

The first mood was humor: He was hilarious thinking he could get his hands on my Bella with me around. It seems the boy still didn't understand the concept that I was here to stay, unless she ordered me away.

The second was jealously: What if he did appeal to Bella as he thought he did? Bella always said I was being overly dramatic, but I couldn't be too sure. There was definitely a difference by the way she looked at me and the way she looked at Mike, but that could just be my vision messing with my emotions.

I was only a mile away from my Bella when a familiar scent crossed me. I froze. Who was this stranger? I sniffed the scent carefully, and recognized it immediately.

Mike Newton.

What was he doing so close to Bella's house this late at night?

_Cullen can't get me here. He's asleep, in his stupid fancy mansion that's like, twenty miles from here! There's no WAY he'll just show up. Unless the guy is one of those freaks that never sleep. Heh, I wouldn't put it against him if he was. Freak. Well, this is my chance. Please tell me that the front top window is hers! What if it was Chief Swan's? Boy, my parents would throw a__ fit if they knew about this... _

Hm, so he was going to disturb Bella at this hour? What was the boy thinking? Was he insane? Suicidal?

I was strangely tempted to creep up behind him and ask him what he was planning, but my humorous side won this argument with myself. I wanted to watch this. If I was lucky Bella would throw something at him and call her father. But then again, I wasn't that lucky. Bella would just tell him to leave and forget it the next day.

I ran a little closer to her home, but stayed in the forest, in clear view of her home but hidden by the trees. I saw Mike tip-toe closer to her window in her small front yard, and toss a small rock to her window.

Lucky of him that I had my temper controlled.

"Bella?" He whispered as Bella opened the window, her face looking annoyed. I smiled. At least Bella wasn't charmed...yet.

"Mike?" She whispered as she rubbed her eyes. She has already been asleep, and this delusional fool had disturbed her. I wasn't going to take that so easily.

"Bella, I have something to ask you," he whispered, thinking he was being passionate and irresistible. I snorted, as if his pathetic attempts could charm Bella.

Or maybe he did...

"What?" She breathed, clearly annoyed. She bent down as she put her chin in her hands and stared at Mike with irritated eyes. Her eyelids drooped, she wanted to sleep, but instead she's listening to some stalker teenage boy.

_Wow, she looks hot. Suck it up Mike 'cuz this is the first and last time you see her like this. Unless.__.._

As Mike's thoughts grew more and more disgusting I accidentally pressed too much pressure on a tree branch I was holding and snapped it in two loudly. Mike turned towards the noise, his expression panicked. Good. He better know what he was facing.

Bella looked towards the noise too, and grinned slightly. She must've known she wasn't alone.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked, his voice breaking. I chuckled. Where did his smugness go all of a sudden? Maybe if I broke another tree...

"Um, Mike, couldn't you have asked me this at school or something? And besides, you know I have a boyfriend," Bella said, not bothering to whisper. She turned once again to me, but turned her head back to glare at Mike, who was momentarily dazed.

"Um, is that...is that a no?" He whispered, clearly saddened. It made me smile.

"No, Mike," Bella said sternly. She closed her eyes and sighed, angry now.

"Please, Bella? I could be a better boyfriend, if you gave me a chance," Mike begged.

That was the last straw. I grabbed another thicker branch that was slightly out of reach, and snapped it loudly. Let him know that I was here.

Mike jumped, startled, and Bella opened her eyes. Her eyes roamed the forest, until she laid her eyes on me and grinned. I smiled back, but she couldn't see it.

"Mike, please leave before I call Edward here," Bella said, still sounding angry but growing amused.

Mike nodded and practically ran back to his car, which was parked on the corner, my way. For his benefit I snapped another branch, and the sound echoed through the streets. Mike jumped and ran faster.

_SHIT! It's almost as if he was there snapping trees! But he isn't THAT strong, and he can't even be here! Does he sneak around like this every night?! Looks like I wasn't far off - EEK! An__other snap! Run, Mike, Run!!_

I laughed, but not loud enough for him to hear. Once his car had disappeared from the street, I glided off to a smiling Bella, my own smile plastered on my face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haha, I had fun writing this. RUN MIKE EDDY IS GONNA EAT CHOO!!! Hahaha.

Well, once again, please review, maybe tell me some ideas that you want here

(YES Bella and Eddy will kiss in front of Mike, hopefully in the next chapter xD)

Or at least to tell me that I suck. :P

Mike is a crack-up isn't he? xDD

Tobi-kun^^


	4. Maybe It's Useless

Pre-Author's Notes: Well um I got pretty good ideas from the reviewers (chants:kiss kiss kiss kiss!!) so ima put one of them on action. And about that Bella-accidently-kissing-Mike idea I just happened to find it rather unlikely. Bella would be able to tell the difference in the temperature of Mike's lips (cuz Eddy is cold, remember?) and the kiss itself, so I don't think it would be good to include. If Bella wasn't that smart I would, but I don't like to mess up the character's personalities. And **thanks to bunnyxx **for kindly explaining to me what OOC is on my other story. I'll try not to use it. ^^

Summary: Mike Newton has already screwed up twice –wait no- THREE times he has screwed up. It seems as if Edward knows _right _when to strike, almost as if he can read minds.* Maybe it's time for Newton to give up…or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my story. Cuz, der, I wrote it!

When you see the * symbol it means I'm laughing. xD

**Only In Mike's Imagination**

Chapter 4: Maybe It's Useless

MIKE POV

The days that followed my "Romeo" stunt were unbearable.

Fortunately for me, no one knew the fact that I went to Bella's window around eleven at night to ask her to the dance and that I started running at the sound of trees snapping.

If they did know, I would be a laughingstock until I was a college junior. Not only with my peers, but perhaps my family as well.

It would be almost as embarrassing as that time my mother made me wear a bunny suit for Easter when I was five and took pictures to show the family. And those pictures were still being mentioned until today.*

I was walking to my car after school, desperate to go home after these horrible days. Thankfully, it was the weekend, so I didn't have to hide my shame whenever I saw Cullen for two days. Whenever he looked at me, he would just smirk tightly as if he were stifling laughter.

_Stupid Cullen. I wish he drove right off a cliff in La Push in his stupid shiny, expensive car so I would never have to see him again. And then they wouldn't be able to find his stupid perfect body so his stupid probably-expensive coffin would be empty. And then if he died Bella could finally be mine._

(Tobi: Mike, don't you DARE get any ideas!!)

I was not very far from my vehicle when I saw that I was about to pass a car I knew I didn't want to.

That stupid Cullen's shiny silver Volvo.

Almost walking by it I chanted a million times in my head that I will NOT look through the windshield. I would save the only dignity and pride I had left to NOT look at HIS car.

But of course, when I was close to it, I just HAD to look, and I regretted it.

Instead of finding it empty, or to find a Cullen staring at me with an amused or deadly expression, I instead saw Bella and _Cullen_ making out.*

And not just a tender, slow kiss that I've seen them sharing every now and then before and after work at my parents' store.

But one of those that you see in the rated-R movies _right_ before they're ready to rip off each other's clothes.*

I shuddered.

When I finally got to my car I was still unable to shake those thoughts out of my head. When I had turned my head to look, I had seen Edward practically on top of her in the front seat gripping her waist and _his _mouth glued to hers. Bella was kissing Edward back hungrily, and I could've _sworn _I saw her tongue part out of her lips, with her hands tightly pinned to his hair.

But there was a deep, _deep _part of me that kind of liked what I saw, because not only was her shirt exposing a small part of her stomach, but because she looked like one hell of a kisser.

But _I _wanted to experience it for myself, instead of having to watch Cullen have his fun.

Stupid Mary-Sue Cullen.* Thinking I was already giving up, but this has just begun.

( Tobi: Dun-dun-dun!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDDY POV

As we walked to my car after school, holding my beautiful Bella's hand, Mike's humorous thoughts entered into my mind.

_Stupid Cullen. I wish he drove right off a cliff in La Push in his stupid shiny, expensive car so I would never have to see him again. And then they wouldn't be able to find his stupid perfect body so his stupid probably-expensive coffin would be empty. And then if he died Bella could finally be mine._

I grinned. This boy still didn't seem to understand that Bella would _never _be his.

And driving off a cliff isn't going to kill me, either. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, and turned to look at me with her chocolate brown eyes. Once I saw her eyes my chuckle stopped short, as those eyes always held me captive.

(Eddy is so melodramatic, isn't he?)

We finally reached my car, and I opened Bella's door for her. Not far away I could hear Mike, rambling on and on about how much he hated me and how much he wanted Bella.

I sat down on my seat and shut my door when I had an idea.

If there was one thing that Mike that I _knew _he would hate would be seeing me and Bella being intimate.

(Tobi: O_O)

I chuckled. This was going to be fun.

(Tobi: Oh, crap, no! Eek! Don't push yourself too far!!!)

As I heard him approaching, chanting to himself that he would _not _look in my direction – we both knew he was going to anyway – I quickly pressed my lips to Bella's warm and soft ones. Her heartbeat studdered, and went into a frenzy as her lips continued to move against mine.

Her hands entwined into my hair, pulling my head closer to hers. Unconsciously, I grabbed her waist with my hands, pulling her shirt up a little, and clutching her closer to me.

I completely forgot Mike's thoughts and my intention to traumatize him at this point.

Bella leaned closer, kissing me hungrily as her hands slid down my neck, staying there. I leaned closer, in a way that would make me tower over her. I refused to let go of her as my body was almost on top of her, still kissing her lips until my barely-thinking-brain told me that she needed to breathe.

I let go of her lips for a while, only to move them to the base of her neck. It was quiet except for the sound of our loud and ragged breathing.

"Edward?" Bella gasped. She could barely even breathe due to my little stunt.

"Yes, love?" I gasped as well.

"What was that for?" She asked curiously, clearly intrigued in what I just did.

I chuckled. Well, it didn't sound like one, but I tried.

"You're just irresistible," I confessed.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, um, how was this chapter? ^^'**

**Kinda scary to write love scenes, ya know. It makes me feel like a perv.**

**But then again the people that write rated-M stuff are REAL perverts. O_O**

**Please review.**

**And now that I know what OOC is, I'll try hard to avoid it. **

**Thanks for reading. :D**

**Tobii-kun^^**

**P.S. and sorry if my in-between-talking upsetted anyone. I'll try to avoid that as well. :) **


	5. How Degrading

Pre-Author's Note: (SKIP IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO SAY)

Summary: Mike has ran out of ideas. Except for one…one that was kept for drastic measures! But, as they say, drastic times call for drastic measures. And when you have Edward Cullen in the situation, it's drastic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Pfft.

MY Summary: Mike is gonna go desperate…to making rumors! Wow, he fell down HARD. Oh, and the shirtless Eddy thing, ya, I want it, but Mike is too chicken to go to Bella's again…especially when the trees start snapping! No OOC here!

**Only In Mike's Imagination**

Chapter 5: How Degrading

MIKE POV

All of my best ideas were the words that I had to swallow. They _always_ got ruined, and _always_ by Cullen. Seriously, is he telepathic or something? Can he read my mind? I wouldn't put it against him, he's such a freak.

Why did Bella have to hook up with a freak?!

_And why did it have to be a perfect freak that can kiss her that way and has a perfect six-pack when all he does is probably READ all day and he's rich and has a nice car it just…it just ISN'T FAIR!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!! STUPID EDWARD CULLEN I HATE YOU!!!! I hope he could hear that, that way, he would know a fraction of how much I hate him._

It was Saturday, and the only thing I had to do was mope around in my room complaining on how much I hated Edward Cullen. My father has told me that it wasn't healthy, but I didn't care, I hated that stupid Mary Sue.

I spent many minutes, maybe even hours, curled up on my bed scallowing and whining about the relationship that I was not okay with, when a sudden idea burst into my head.

This has happened a lot recently, and my plans always got ruined. But _he_ wasn't here, and there was no way _he_ could hear what I was planning.

Maybe if I told Bella's father, Chief Swan, about something horrible about Cullen, he would HAVE to make them break up. And of course, recommend me. Because which father wouldn't like a nice, good-behaved boy for their daughter's boyfriend? Who wouldn't want Mike Newton as their son-in-law?

(Tobi: Um, a SANE person?)

But there was only one problem…What bad thing did Cullen ever do? Well, except for probably already screwing Chief Swan's daughter, he did nothing bad. And if _I _were Cullen I would've gotten my hands on her too. It was just a common male thing.

I thought so much of a good rumor that Chief Swan would believe that I started to get a headache.

Great, now he's messing with my physical health!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHARLIE POV

(New, isn't it? ^^)

I heaved myself off the couch as the commercial began to run on the screen to get a snack. Bella had gone to the Cullens' to spend time with Alice, since they haven't seen each other out of school for a while.

Being a father of a beautiful eighteen-year-old girl I would be a little paranoid knowing that she was going to be with Edward, the good-looking boyfriend, but for some strange reason, I wasn't as paranoid.

It was just something about him that made him look…decent. He looked like he had never even touched a girl in his life, which is unlikely, for a boy his age and so many girls after him. But the way he looked at Bella…

…it was like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

He really did care about my daughter, and she cared about him. When she tripped his eyes alarmed, as if ready to catch her the moment before she falls.

And that was the type of boy a father wants for his daughter.

Suddenly, a loud rap on the front door made me jump in the kitchen as I made myself a sandwich. It was unusual for someone to knock, unless it was Edward. But Edward wasn't here…so, who was it?

I walked to the front door, frustrated because my snack wasn't ready and commercials were going to end any minute.

I almost gasped in shock as I saw who had knocked. The Newton boy, Mike.

What was he doing here?

"Er, hello Mike…?" I mumbled, confused. What did the boy want?

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan. May I come in?" He asked politely.

Why did he want to come in..?

"Um, sure," I said, frowning. This was weird. If there had been some kind of emergency he would've just blurted it out.

He walked in, confident, not even seeming akward to step into the Sheriff's house.

(Tobi: Charlie IS a sheriff, right?!)

"Chief Swan, I apologize for coming at such an abrupt time, but I needed to tell you something," he started to say. I wonder what is so important…

"Yes?" I asked, a little worried.

"I…I have noticed strange behaviour in Edward Cullen lately, and I thought you should know," he said.

"Strange..? Edward Cullen? What do you mean?" As for as I knew, the whole Cullen family was a little…different, but there has never been any problem with the Cullen boys.

"Yes. I thought that you would know that…" he trailed off. It made me impatient. What was wrong with him?!

"What? What is it?" I asked brusquely.

"He…he has an eating disorder," Mike said, confident again.

Eating…disorder?

I started laughing. At first it was a low chuckle, but when I thought about it again, I laughed so hard I'd thought I'd fall to the floor.

"Chief Swan?"

"You…haha…you think…heh…that Edward _Cullen_ has an _eating disorder?!"_ I asked between laughs. This was so stupid it was funny.

"Yes, Chief Swan. I have noticed that he never eats. It's not…not natural," he mumbled, seeming a little shamed.

I have managed to stifle my laughs, but a wide grin was still plastered on my face.

"Mike, I don't know what to say, but, I think you're wrong," I said, smiling now.

"Denial is always first, Chief Swan. I just strongly think that he does have an –"

"Listen kid, there's nothing wrong with him, I hope. I've seen him eat before. And, I kind of think you just wanna screw up his relationship with my daughter…" I trailed off threatening.

He looked superior for a moment, then his face fell and looked at the floor. I immediately knew the answer.

I grinned. Seems my daughter is a popular one among the boys.

"Don't butt your nose where it doesn't belong, kid. It looks like the Cullen boy is gonna be here for a while, so don't interfere. You'll get your chance someday," I grinned wider, imagining Bella dumping the Cullen boy for the Newton kid. Now _that _would be unlikely.

Still looking at the floor he walked off to the door, opening it and calling "Thanks, Chief Swan" over his shoulder as he left the door open, leaving me still grinning by myself.

Looks like the Newton boy just won't give up.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Okay so I added the Charlie POV cuz it sounded fun…**

**I don't think Charlie hated Eddy before the James thingy so ya, I didn't make him think cruel thoughts. He will AFTER da James thing. If I even go there. ^^**

**Haha, eating disorder!!!!!!!**

**REGARDING THE TOPLESS EDDY IDEA I would LOVE to do it but…c'mon, Mike going there twice? I think once is enough :D**

**Tobii-kun^^**

**P.S. EDWARD IS AN ANOREXIC PANSY HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! XDD**


	6. Favor

Ha! I tricked you guys into thinking this was a new chapter.

**Don't click out. O__o**

I have a deal to offer you FanFiction-ers(- lame name -__-)

I noticed a pretty big success in this story, and still I continue to recieve emails that say the story got favorited and I still get reviews even though its been...hmm....MONTHS. And it'll soon be a year.

But I say,

if you guys go to my FictionPress page and read,rate,and review my new story, _Maybe I Won't Come Home_, I'll contine _Only In Mike's Imagination _and end it with my dignity intact. And who knows, maybe I'll start making fun of another character in the Twilight series.

*cough*Edward.*cough*

Cuz I'm burning my brains out into the story and I'm not getting ANYTHING for it. Maximum four reviews so far. -__-

And its not necessarily becuase its not good, but because it is very difficult to find and read work on FictionPress, because you have to come up with everything and there's not many categories.

So please, if I get,let's see......ten more reviews to MIWCH, I PROMISE to continue OIMI.

Mike isn't that complicated. :P

So please, give it a try. ^^'

-Love, Tobi.

Oh, the username for FP is **tobifullmetal**. It's not hard to forget. :D

I accept anonymous reviews, so..ya. Farewell. ]:3D


End file.
